Wally's Favorite Soap Opera
by Merridews
Summary: Takes place during "Bereft".  Artemis falls in love with Wally, but is in denial once she regains her memory.  Wally/Artemis or Kid Flash/Artemis.  One shot, completed.


**A/N: Okay, I spent five hours on this, so my writing begins to suck (if it didn't suck at the beginning) towards the middle. This story takes place during Young Justice, Season 1, Episode 9, 'Bereft'. It's one of my favorite episodes to date, and I love the amounts of WallyxArtemis, so I just had to write a story about it :D. In the end, I added an epilogue, which I guess you could skip to if you watched the episode and didn't want to read a whole lot. But honestly, read the whole thing :P.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's Favorite Soap Opera<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beautiful. Wake up."<p>

Artemis clutched her head as she began regaining consciousness. _What was going on? Why couldn't she remember anything? Where was she? Who was talking to her?_ Thoughts and questions ran through her mind as she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a bit, but she could make out a large hole in the ceiling that showcased the red-gold sky. _Great. Sunset already. _Had she wasted her whole day lying here on this… filthy floor?

"Uh," Artemis groaned, slowly getting up, only to see a redheaded boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen. He was flashing her a wide grin.

"Ah," She yelped, grabbing her bow and arrow and backing up against the wall. Whoever he was, he had to be threat.

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I-I'm one of the good guys," The boy said, as if he knew what was racing through her head. "You know, Kid Flash."

"Seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black," Artemis snapped. There was no way this "whoever-he-was" could fool her. She's seen everything; she knew the superheroes and their sidekicks. Her dad made sure of it.

"Kid Flash" looked down at his clothing, as if only realizing he wasn't wearing his usual costume. "Uh, a little unclear on that myself. What about you, uh… Green Arrow fixation?"

Artemis glanced at what she was wearing. Shocked, she touched the green fabric. "Who put me in this?" _He didn't put her in this costume, did he?_ Artemis looked around the room, her paranoia growing.

"Wow… I am not touching that with a ten foot – So! You know how to use that bow?" _Obviously._ If she weren't so stunned at the moment, she would've rolled her eyes. Why_ else_ would she be carrying a bow?

"Yeah, my dad taught me," Artemis answered anyway. Then the thought occurred to her, "Dad! He must've done this, another of his stupid tests."

"What kind of tests?" God, he was _so_ nosy.

"He probably wants me to kill you," Artemis stated nonchalantly. Not that she would of course, but hey, he wanted the truth.

As she was about to say something else, she heard a noise. It sounded like… a plane or something was getting closer to them. Before she could figure out what it was, the so-called "Kid Flash" grabbed her hand and ran them out of the shack.

He was fast. _Real fast._

The second they were out, a bomb landed, causing the whole structure to explode.

"Ah!" Artemis yelled, crash landing on to the ground in front of her. Recovering from the impact, she turned to see, to her annoyance, a bunch of tanks and cars hurrying their way. Something told her that they weren't on her side either.

Without hesitation, Artemis and Kid Flash ran, dodging the bullets shot at them.

But no matter how fast she sprinted; the cars would catch them eventually. Stopping, Artemis somersaulted, and shot one of her arrows at the car. It exploded, sending the driver and the vehicle flying. _Awesome. Well now, I know they're not completely indestructible._

Artemis continued shooting at the remaining cars… she could handle those. But when the tanks come, she would be screwed. All of a sudden, arms snaked their way towards her knees, and she was lifted off her feet. _What the hell? Who did this guy think he was?_

"Sorry, they got bigger arrows," Kid Flash said.

A guy had never "swept her off her feet" before, nonetheless, a guy she didn't know. Well, it's not like she ever had the chance anyway, she was always doing these tests for her dad and…

A loud explosion interrupted her train of thought. Closing her eyes, her hands wrapped around Kid Flash to prevent her from falling, not that she thought he would drop her or anything. It was a sense of security, and also dust was starting to get in her eyes at the speed they were going.

Another explosion.

Artemis tensed and gripped onto Kid Flash even tighter. Her eyes fluttered open to see him… was that a smirk? She closed them again once another explosion hit. This time, it was right next to her and she almost shrieked. Almost.

"I got you," Kid Flash said under his breath. "You can trust me."

Artemis nodded, feeling slightly reassured.

"Thanks," she finally said, feeling her cheeks become hot. Thank God her mask prevented him from seeing her expression.

"Hey, I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but uh, what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

"It's Artemis," Artemis introduced, ignoring the second question.

* * *

><p>After a couple more minutes, Kid Flash put Artemis down, breathing deeply when he stopped. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees. "Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while."<p>

Then, he opened some compartment in his arm. "Been out here over 24 hours. Or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

Before either of them could say another sentence, a giant thing… boy… landed right in between Kid Flash and Artemis. Dust circled around them from the impact. Artemis could hardly see what was going on, but noticed Kid Flash flying backwards towards the rock. _Ouch, that's gotta hurt._

The dust disappeared quickly enough for her to see the boy staring straight at her. She knew this wasn't exactly a good time, but she couldn't help but notice how hot his body was. _Pull yourself together Artemis, he's about to kill you._

She quickly pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the boy. It hit him square in the chest, but for some reason, did no damage. _What the hell? _She grabbed another arrow and hit him again, but no matter how many arrows she fired, none could hurt him. _He's not affected by any of them. _ _What is he? A robot? _Just as the robot-super-boy was about to tackle her, she jumped to the side. The boy screamed in frustration, right as a giant bomb hit him.

Artemis covered her head, protecting it from the impact. Luckily, she was not seriously injured. Lying on the ground, she heard the familiar sound of tanks rushing towards them.

_Oh shit. _Artemis turned her head to see if Kid Flash was doing all right, but she couldn't see a thing on the other side of the billowing black smoke. She slowly eased herself up to her feet.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Do you wanna stick around and find out?"

By now, Artemis was used to Kid Flash appearing and disappearing. She shook her head in response as the creature began throwing parts of the tank in their direction.

Kid Flash picked up Artemis in his arms, and Artemis felt something flutter in her stomach when he touched her. She wasn't supposed to be so susceptible to boys. Her father raised her to be stronger, but this boy, Kid Flash, he was so, so—

Tripping over a rock, they both fell and rolled down the hill. _This is what happens when you trust other people. They drop you and you die._

After reaching the bottom of the hill, the two both got up to see large planes flying above them.

"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled, right as the planes started to fire bullets towards them. Artemis didn't need him to tell her to, she instantly ducked. The bullets missed her, and suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. Normally, she would've pushed it away, but for some odd reason, she didn't. She actually wanted his hand to never leave. _God, what was going on with her?_

The planes flew above them, and Artemis lifted her heads up. She grabbed the arrow and aimed it at one of the planes. _Now or never._

"_Don't worry I'm almost there."_

Artemis gasped, and she lost concentration, missing her target.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked. _Was she going crazy? Was her infatuation with this boy making her crazy? _This_ is why she was supposed to stay away from romance._

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking."

Artemis ignored the comment, and looked up to see the planes coming back. Then… the planes crashed together? How was that possible?

Through the clouds of dust, a green redheaded girl flew down towards them.

"Well J'onn, the costume looks familiar. But I'm not sure the new bod screams 'man hunter'," Kid Flash stated, as the girl landed on the ground.

"You know my uncle, J'onn? _Hello M'gann_! Of course you do. You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Artemis!"

Wait, so this green girl knew her name? How was that possible? There was no way she has ever seen this girl—what was her name? M'gann? There was no way she'd ever seen M'gann before in her life.

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis questioned. Usually, she would laugh, but seeing that there was a girl standing right in front of them that somehow knew his actual name and her actual name…

Wally sighed.

"It's okay, we're teammates, friends. I made you cookies."

"You know her?" Artemis snapped. A tinge of jealousy made its way into her tone of voice. Was she jealous? No, she couldn't be. After all, she just met this guy… what like an hour ago?

"No! I swear, beautiful! Never seen her before in my life! At least not that I—"

M'gann sighed. "You both lost your memories too. "

The Martian stared off at the horizon, seeing tanks heading towards black smoke. "C'mon. I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course. Robin and Super-what now?" Wally asked, confused.

* * *

><p>"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!" Robin said, piecing as much of his knowledge together.<p>

Kid Flash laughed at Robin's arrogance. "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He tapped himself on the chest, changing his costume from black to the usual yellow and red.

"Woah! This is so cool!"

Artemis touched her own chest, trying to activate the same to no prevail. She looked up to see Robin doing the same.

"We look ridiculous!"

Wally however, kept changing his colors stupidly. Fighting back a grin, Artemis yelled, "Quit touching yourself! We need our memories back!"

Answering her wish, a flash of light blinded her momentarily. When she opened her eyes again, they were all in this purple room with glass shards reflecting… memories?

"I've brought you into my mind to share what I remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine. "

"You want to plow through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked, panicking. No. No. No. Absolutely not. There was no way anyone could know about her past, her family, just no.

"I have no wish to intrude but—"

"You need to hack our minds to grasp what happened to us. Got it. Go," Robin said. He was so sure of himself, probably because he had nothing to hide.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you," Wally grinned.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Wait, was she the only one deciding against this? Whatever, it wasn't going to happen. She was not going to give in. She wanted out, right now. Then suddenly, she felt something touch her hand. It was Wally's hand. Her cheeks flushed, but thanks to her mask, nobody could tell, or she hoped no one could tell.

"Last six months only. And only what you need."

* * *

><p>"Aqualad!" The team shouted in unison.<p>

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I—we remember," M'gann said frantically.

Artemis glanced over at Kid Flash and they both unlinked hands, immediately avoiding eye contact. How could _she_ fall for such an ignorant jerk? Of course she lost her memory, but still. She looked over at Wally for a split second, who seemed to be equally embarrassed.

"Uh… we landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him…" Robin responded, looking at a holographic map. "He's close! But he's not moving."

After M'gann had sprinted off, or flew off, to find Superboy, the three had finally spotted Aqualad and put him on a stretcher.

"Quick over there!" Robin whispered, noticing a car packed with guards. "We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad K.O. like this."

"It's not just him, I'm way out of juice," Wally said.

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis pointed out.

Then the two realized Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Ugh, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey! You never said why your dad wanted to," Wally said, and then made a motion that resembled his head being cut off, "me."

"I got confused by uh… some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan," Artemis blurted out. She wasn't sure if any of it made sense, but she couldn't have him know, or anyone know, for that matter.

"So… I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

_What an ignorant jackass._ Artemis straightened up. How could she let something like that slip? She should've said ninja friend, or she should've just said ninja-hot-guy-with-red-hair. _Crap. _Her amnesia was supposed to wear off by now, why was she still thinking of him this way?

"Hey! Amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are," Artemis snapped. Hopefully it was convincing enough for him to forget about her whole lame ninja story.

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality!"

"Yeesh, get a room!" Artemis looked over at Robin. Her cheeks flushed again. Get a _room_? What was _that _supposed to mean?

"Dude! Where were you?" Wally asked, instead of making a fit about Robin's comment, like she had predicted.

"Breaking radio silence."

Suddenly, she heard familiar laughter. _Robin's_ laughter. In seconds after, the area blew up in smoke.

"That's our cue, move!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This takes place after their mission)**

Artemis sat in their headquarters, completely flopped on the couch. She was changing the channels rapidly, but nothing appealed to her.

"Ugh," Artemis rolled her eyes as a program about ninjas came on. "No thanks," She told herself, switching channels again.

"Hey, I liked that one," Wally smiled dumbly. He appeared out of nowhere, of course.

"Oh yeah, what's it called?" The movie was in black-and-white, and there was no way Wally watched any movies that were created over ten years ago.

"It's called _Artemis_, and it's about a ninja girl who's ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend, Wally West," Wally joked.

Artemis kept a straight face. "Your jokes get lamer by the day, Wall Man."

Wally sat down next to her on the couch, and took the remote from her hands. "Fine, then what do you want to watch?"

"Well, if I had the remote, I would know."

"All right then, I'll pick," Wally responded, flipping through several channels until he stopped at a soap opera.

"Never took you for much of a soap guy," Artemis smiled.

"I like this one. It's about a beautiful blonde girl who falls in love with the goofy redhead. They go on a mission together, lose their memories, and she falls in love. But when they regain their memories, the girl denies her feelings for him."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? What happens in the end?"

"This." Wally said, moving closer to her. _Oh God, what was he doing? _His face was inches in front of hers. _Shit Artemis, think fast. Get away, hit him on the head, punch him in the arm, ruffle his hair…_ She closed her eyes, surprised that she had chosen to do so. His mouth soon pressed against hers, and the moment their lips met, Artemis felt like a million fireworks had exploded.

When they had finally pulled away from each other, she stared speechless into his green eyes.

"I'll see you around, ninja girlfriend." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews and criticism are really appreciated. This is the first time I've written a fan fic, so I understand if I'm terrible :P. **


End file.
